


Falling for Acceptance

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Caroline is torn in multiple directions.





	Falling for Acceptance

**Falling for Acceptance**  
  
“You’re the only one who gets it, Caroline.”  
  
“That’s no reason to kiss me, Tyler.”  
  
She stepped away from him, trying to grasp how things were so rapidly spinning out of control. Her ex-boyfriend, who she loved, still wanted her. His friend had just admitted he wanted her too. Then, somewhere in town, Katherine no doubt still wanted her head on silver platter.  
  
“It’s more than that. I want—to be with you.”  
  
“What about Matt?”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt him, but…”  
  
Caroline buried her truth deep in her gut because he could never know she wanted him too.


End file.
